Na'tur
Na'tur is a character from Planet Elementia. Background Early life Na'tur is one of Lady Elementia's nine daughters, created with the element of Nature. As the Elementian of Nature, she held power over nature and most plantlife. Befitting her element, Na'tur is at her finest when gardening. She's not only got a literal green thumb, but she somehow excels at cooking thanks to her experimentation with her own plants. In her culinary work, she uses only the finest ingredients, including her own Na'tur Nectar. She produces a sweet nectar that a lot of people seem to like, which she sells to many people on a daily basis. Heroes of Elementia When she meets Master Element, she teaches him how to not only utilize the element of nature, but also how to cook... mainly because she knew it would be a helpful life skill for him. After the dark spirit Mufog takes Master Element's life, Na'tur (along with the remaining Elementians) form a Life Sphere to revive him and Oriself. This, in turn, revives the two and makes them honorary Elementians. During Novae's return, Novae seems to have a slight case of amnesia before Na'tur prepares her favorite blueberry pancakes. Just the taste of those alone helps Novae remember her sister fondly... especially since nobody makes them with such care like Na'tur. Personality Positive Traits * Very caring, protective, and motherly. * Always keeps a levelheaded demeanor. * Very confident, especially while cooking. Negative Traits * Dislikes being spied on, and always seems to be watchful whenever in private. * Can worry too much at times. * Can get a bit too tense when scared. Powers and Abilities * Manipulation of nature and plantlife. * Excellent culinary ability. * Can use the vines on her arms as makeshift ropes. * Can use the multicolored petals on her head to glide. * Produces a sweet nectar that restores HP and gives Hyper Energy. * Has a potent healing factor, increased by either sunlight or nature Elementite. * Can become shapeless and pass through caged barriers by turning into leaves. * PASSIVE: Natural Remedy (Allies next to her will have debuffs removed.) * HYPER MODE: Hyper Vine Snare (Na'tur snares opponents in the launch radius for 8 seconds.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Dress: Forest Dress * Shoes: Leaf Slippers Physical Appearance Na'tur has green skin, blue eyes with light green scleras, green lipstick, and leaf hair with an orange flower blooming from it. She also has five petals blooming out of the back of her head, colored pink, blue, red, orange, and white. She wears a topless skirt with a leaf bra and leaf slippers, and has vines protruding from and wrapping around her wrists. The right arm has pink and blue flowers while the left arm has red and white flowers. Merits * Helped Master Element channel the element of nature. * Has a business of selling her Na'tur Nectar. * Used her power to help form a Life Sphere. Trivia * Na'tur's name is literally pronounced the same as "nature." See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from Planet Elementia Category:Characters from U20 Category:Nature Element